1945
by Autarque
Summary: 1945 - ein Schicksalsjahr für die europäischen Nationen. Machtverteilungen werden neu ausgehandelt, und die gescheiterten Verhandlungen zwischen Amerika und Russland am Ende des zweiten Weltkriegs markieren den Beginn des kalten Krieges, der den alten Kontinent und den Rest der Welt in Atem halten wird. Preußen, als besiegte Nation, steht inmitten von alldem.
1. I - Weiland

**Kapitel I - Weiland**

_"... Und in seinen Augen leuchtet das Licht und die Forderung der Stunde die keine Sentimentalität mehr kennt. Die alles fordert aber nichts verspricht als Sieg. Auch wenn wir sterben!"_

Stille lag über dem Land. Das schmutzige grau-weiß des durchweg bedeckten Himmels blutete in das darunterliegende weiß der Schneedecke hinein, durchbrochen nur von den gen Himmel strebenden Nadelbäumen.

Der alte Militärtransporter kam zu einem Halt, dunkelgraue Abgasschwaden in die Luft spuckend.

Die Beifahrertür öffnete sich, und Ivan trat heraus. Er nahm die bis auf den Filter heruntergerauchte Zigarette aus seinem Mundwinkel und warf sie achtlos in den Schnee, seine Augen den Horizont absuchend. Er zog ein Fernglas aus seiner Manteltasche und nahm es sogleich zu Hilfe - obwohl die Landschaft so karg war, war es anstrengend längere Zeit in das allumgebende Weiß zu starren. Besonders lange verweilte sein Blick um den schmalen Ausläufer des Waldes, der dicht mit Tannen bewachsen war. Sie standen wie Wächter, stumm und dem Schnee stets unnachgiebig.

Ivan hatte das Gefühl, genau dort fünig zu werden. Er steckte das Fernglas wieder ein und griff stattdessen nach dem Flachmann in seiner Mantelinnentasche.

"Wartet hier." ,sagte er knapp zu zu der Hand voll Soldaten die ihn begleiteten und machte los in Richtung der Bäume. Ivan nahm einen großzügigen Schluck Vodka aus seinem Flachmann als er sich nährte. Er spürte wie er nervös wurde - eine gewisse Anspannung machte sich in ihm breit doch es war anders als die Monate, Jahre, die er in Gräben ausgeharrt hatte während ihm Kugeln um die Ohren geflogen waren. Nein ... Ivan entfuhr ein Kichern - es flatterte in seiner Brust und er spürte deutlich wie sich seine Mundwinkel so weit nach oben zogen wie er es lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

_"Komm' raus, komm' raus ... wo immer du steckst ..."_, sang er leise, der Schnee unter seinen Füßen das einzige Geräusch weit und breit. Er legte einige Meter zurück, die Bäume standen nun immer dichter beieinander wodurch das Gelände zunehmend unübersichtlicher wurde. Doch Ivan blieb unbeirrt - als würde ein innerer Kompass ihn leiten.

Und schließlich erblickte er was er gesucht hatte. An einen Baum gelehnt, im Schnee sitzend.

Ein freudig-überraschter Ausruf entfuhr dem Russen - hätte er sich selbst sehen können, wäre er selbst verwundert gewesen dass er so strahlen konnte, kurz nach Beendigung eines Krieges der ihn mehr gekostet hatte als jeden anderen. Und doch konnte Ivan es ganz klar benennen, dieses Gefühl - Freude. Er hatte es schon lange nicht mehr so deutlich gespürt.

"Mein kleiner Deutscher ...", kicherte Ivan und setzte hastig zum Sprint durch den kniehohen Schnee an - ein letzter Kraftakt. Er kniete sich, um das leichenblasse Gesicht vor ihm besser begutachten zu können - keine Frage, wer das war. Der Körper war schon großzügig mit Schnee bedeckt - kein Wunder, gemessen an der Zeit die er schon hier sein musste ...

Ivan konnte schlichtweg nicht aufhören, zu grinsen - er bemerkte dass er ein wenig zitterte, obwohl er im Moment nicht fror - oder es nicht merkte. Die hellen Wimpern des Deutschen waren mit Frost besetzt, ebenso sein Haar und seine blau schimmernden Lippen. Die Augen geschlossen, sah er aus wie eine friedlich schlafende, gut präservierte Leiche im Eis. Wäre da nicht ...

Er machte sich daran, Gilberts Mantel aufzuknöpfen, ebenso die Uniformjacke darunter. Vielleicht hatte er versucht, doch noch zu fliehen, wohin auch immer. Ivan fragte sich geistesabwesend ob Gilbert ihm je erzählen würde, wie lange er noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen war und wie er sich gefühlt hatte - vorrausgesetzt er hätte noch Erinnerungen an '43. Ivan schluckte und staunte nicht schlecht - Gilberts Brust war heil, in einem Stück - wenn auch mit einer riesigen, unförmigen Narbe auf der Mitte-linken Seite versehen die bedeutete, dass der Heilungsprozess nur dürftig von Statten gegangen war. Die Haut schimmerte in einem hellen, verletzlich-wirkenden weiß. Ein Blick in Gilberts Gesicht konnte nicht recht bestätigen, ob er noch atmete oder nicht - es bildeten sich keine Kondenswölkchen um seinen Mund, doch Ivan meinte zu sehen dass sich sein Brustkorb leicht hebte und senkte.

Sachte kniete Ivan sich in den Schnee und beugte sich so weit herunter dass seine Wange ganz nah an Gilberts Mund war. Und da, tatsächlich, fühlte er, wie ein zarter Lufthauch über seine Wange strich. Er atmete noch, nur war die Luft schlichtweg viel zu kalt um nach außen sichtbare Spuren zu zeigen. In Gilberts Lunge musste es folglich ähnlich kalt sein wie in der Umgebung. Es war schlichtweg faszinierend, und Ivan war sich nicht ganz sicher ob je einer von "Ihnen" so etwas schon einmal durchlebt hatte - und danach noch fähig war, davon zu erzählen. Ivan hob seine Augenlider jeweils mit dem Daumen an um in Gilberts Augen zu schauen - die Pupille seines linken Auges war starr und nur Stecknadelgroß, sein rechtes Auge war, wie erwartet, milchig-weiß, vermutlich vollkommen blind.

"Ich nehme dich mit nach Hause, _moy malen'kiy zaychik_.", murmelte Ivan, immer noch lächelnd, ließ sein Augenlid wieder zufallen und knöpfte Gilberts Kleidung die bereits völlig steif vom Dauerfrost war auf. Es würde zu lange dauern, bis Jacke und Mantel völlig trocken wäre. Den wehrlosen, passiven Körper zu entkleiden gestaltete sich langwierig, und Ivan merke deutlich dass es ihn anstrengte den steifen Körper des Deutschen hin- und her zu zerren. Endlich war er bis auf seine Unterhose entkleidet, so griff Ivan in seine Manteltasche und zog eine feingliedrige goldene Kette heraus, mit einem filligranen Anhänger - Hammer und Sichel.

Bedächtig legt er die Kette um Gilberts Hals und verschloss sie mit ein wenig Mühe - die Kälte hatte seine Finger bereits etwas taub werden lassen. Sich sachte vorlehnend presste Ivan seine Lippen gegen den Anhänger, und flüsterte;

_"Ich nehme mich deiner an, Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

Eine Weile blickte Ivan konzentriert auf Gilberts Gesicht, abwartend ob er eine Veränderung würde feststellen können nachdem er die Worte sagte. Doch nicht einmal eine Wimper des Preußen zitterte als Antwort. Ivan beschloss, für den Moment einfach auf die Wirkung zu vertrauen und warf sich das starre Gewicht des Anderen über seine rechte Schulter und zog schwerem Schrittes mit ihm von dannen.

-*-

Keiner der Soldaten die Ivan begleiteten wagte es, zu lange auf den fast nackten Körper des Preußen zu schauen. Einer der jüngsten, so vermutete Ivan, hatte ihm wortlos eine Decke aus der Reservenkiste geholt die Ivan eng um die nun recht schmale Form Gilberts schlang. Einen von Motten bereits arg mitgenommenen Mantel hüllte er zusätzlich um ihn, sodass Gilbert, in einen einigermaßen wärmenden Kokon auf Ivans Schoß saß. Der Russe hielt ihn in fest um ihn verschränkten Armen aufrecht, und drückte ihn so eng es ging an sich selbst. Sollte dies alles befremdlich auf Ivans Kameraden wirken, so ließen sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie unterhielten sich leise und ließen während der Fahrt zurück nach Moskau eine Flasche billigen Fusels zwischen sich hin- und her wandern.

Ivan bemerkte, dass einer der Soldaten etwas in der Hand hielt, was unter ihnen für reges Interesse sorgte - der junge Mann erzählte etwas von "Sammlerstück", "verkaufen" und "echt antik". Als er es einem Anderen zum begutachten gab, bestätigte sich Ivans verdacht um was es sich bei dem Objekt handelte.

"Sag, Genosse, wo hast du das her?", fragte Ivan leise, aber laut genug dass jeder im Fahrzeug augenblicklich verstummte.

Der junge Soldat war verunsichert - er antwortete, zögerlich; "Es ist eine Trophäe."

"Ach. Also hast du sie im Kampf gewonnen?", fragte Ivan in seinem gewohnt kindlich-unschuldigen Ton, dem nun allerdings eine stumme Drohung innezuwohnen schien.

Der andere kam in stocken - und schwieg.

Ivan fuhr unbeirrt fort; "Du hast es gerade eben gefunden, nicht wahr? Im Schnee?"

"Ich ... ", begann der junge Mann, wusste aber nicht so recht wie er sich aus der Situation herausreden sollte - oder könnte.

"Gib' es mir mal."

Ivan streckte ihm seine hand hin, mit der Handfläche nach oben. Der Motor des alten Gefährts dröhnte, der Wind pfiff, doch ansonsten war es totenstill. Die anderen schauten angespannt von Ivan zu dem jungen Soldaten der wohl noch so jung und naiv war, Ivans Forderungen nicht sofort nachzugeben. Der junge schluckte. Und schaute Ivan ins Gesicht, Augen nervös und unbeständig in ihrem Blick.

"Ich habe Familie. Ich- ich brauche ..."

Augenblicklich schien die Temperatur um weitere -20 Grad zu fallen - Ivan spürte wie ihm ein kalter Schauer überkam der sich um sein Innerstes zu legen schien. Das alte Gefühl der Wut kroch in ihm hoch und ließ seine Stimme zu Eis gefrieren.

"Du weisst wohl nicht, was du da gerade versuchst zu tun."

Stille.

"Entweder du gibst es mir jetzt, oder ich nehme es mir."

Der Soldat schien zu beben, immer noch das Eiserne Kreuz umklammernd - einer seiner Kameraden gab ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellebogen und murmelte etwas, worauf er endlich, zitternd, das Kreuz in Ivans Hand legte. Sofort löste sich die angespannt Atmosphäre wieder, und Ivans Lächeln wurde breiter, wenn auch nicht weniger angsteinflößend.

"Kluge Entscheidung.", sprach Ivan besänftigt, mit einem Lächeln.  
Ivan begutachtete das schwere Abzeichen und erkannte es sofort wieder - es gehörte dem Preußen, kein Zweifel. Er selbst hatte es ihm damals vom Hals gerissen und achtlos in den Schnee geworfen. Er steckte es sich kurzerhand in die eigene Manteltasche, nicht ohne den jungen Soldaten abschließend noch einmal wie beiläufig zu fragen;

"Sag', Genosse, wie war nochmal dein Name?"

Der junge Soldat hielt inne, und brach in Schweiss aus. Und blieb stumm - er schien zu ahnen, was das bedeutete.

"Nun ... ?", Ivan hob eine Augenbraue.

"N-Nikolaj."

Ivan wartete.

" ... P- ... Pokrovskij."

Ivan nickte, lächelnd, und merkte sich diesen Namen. Er merkte sich ihn gut.

_"moy malen'kiy zaychik" = "mein kleiner Hase"_

Nun, das war das erste Kapitel meiner Fanfiction! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen - selbst wenn nicht, hinterlasst mir doch bitte einen Kommentar, denn an konstruktiver Kritik kann ich nur wachsen! ; Die nächsten Kapitel habe ich teilweise bereits geschrieben, aber zumindest alle schon ausgeplant.  
Da ich auch Fanart zeichne die in das "Universum" dieser Fanfic gehört, könnt ihr auch gerne meinen DeviantArt Account besuchen und euch Bilder zu dieser Geschichte ansehen - .com  
Bis zum nächsten Mal! 


	2. II - Heimwärts

**Kapitel II – Heimwärts**

Die kaum vorhandene Federung des alten Transporters ließ den Innenraum erbeben. Der Motor dröhnte und jedes neue Schlagloch in der unwegsamen Straße sorgte dafür, dass die Insassen sich gut festhalten mussten, um nicht umher geworfen zu werden, während die notdürftig befestigten Öllampen gefährlich umher schlugen. Nach einigen Stunden Fahrt bekam man jedoch zwangsläufig Routine.

Sie hatten bereits den halben Weg zurückgelegt und die Straßenverhältnisse hatten sich gebessert, als der Körper des bewusstlosen Preußen zu zittern begann. Beglückt über dieses so sehr herbei gewünschte Lebenszeichen, zog Ivan ihn noch näher an sich heran und fischte in seiner Manteltasche erneut nach seinem Flachmann.

_Er braucht etwas, von dem sein Körper zehren kann_, dachte Ivan und hielt sogleich in seinen Bewegungen inne. Was, wenn Gilbert gar nicht schlucken konnte? Nachdenklich biss der Russe sich auf die Unterlippe und zog das linke Augenlid des Anderen hoch - seine Pupille war immer noch starr und verengt. Ein unbarmherziger Kniff in die Innenseite von Gilberts Oberarms bestätigte es - Gilbert verfügte momentan über keinerlei Reflexe. Wenn er schon nicht auf Schmerz reagierte, würde er auch weder Schlucken noch Husten können, und jede Flüssigkeit die Ivan ihm einflößte würde wohl höchstens in seine Lungen laufen.

Ivan seufzte schwer - es gab keinerlei Anleitungen oder Erfahrungsberichte für diese Situation, und so musste er sich auf sein Bauchgefühl verlassen. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Innenseite seiner rechten Wange, wo ihm eine schmerzhaft entzündete Wunde schon seit über einer Woche zu schaffen machte und jeden Schluck Vodka zur kleinen Tortur werden ließ. Natürlich trank er trotzdem - oder gerade deswegen - weiter.

_Doch was, ... wenn ..._

Ivan zog seinen rechten Handschuh aus und blickte nachdenklich auf Gilberts zitternde, blutleere Lippen hinab. Vorsichtig benetzte er seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger mit etwas Vodka und führte sie zu Gilberts Lippen. Ein, zwei der anwesenden Soldaten beobachteten das Schauspiel mit latenter Neugier - bis sie sich eines besseren entsannen und verschämt den Blick abwandten. Nachdem der Jüngste von ihnen bereits einen Faux-pas begangen hatte, war keiner der Anderen darauf erpicht, ebenfalls Ivans Unmut auf sich zu ziehen und in sein mentales Register aufgenommen zu werden. Es war nicht sicher, was mit denen passierte, deren Namen er sich "gemerkt" hatte. Der Konsens unter den Soldaten war jedoch, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte.

Ungeachtet der Menschen um ihn herum fuhr Ivan fort und schob Gilbert die Fingerkuppe seines nassen Zeigefingers zwischen die Lippen. Mit der anderen Hand übte Ivan sachte Druck auf Gilberts Unterkiefer aus und brachte ihn dazu, seinen Mund ein Stückchen zu öffnen. Er ertastete sogleich Gilberts Zunge, die kalt und unbeweglich in seinem Mund lag.

_So könnte er zumindest etwas aufnehmen, ... richtig?_ Ivan hoffte inständig, dass das, was er hier tat, irgendeine Wirkung hatte. Er kam sich reichlich merkwürdig vor, dem schlafenden Preußen auf diese Weise Vodka einzuflößen. Er tat dies für eine Weile - benetzte seine Finger mit dem hochprozentigem Alkohol und rieb sie in den Innenraum von Gilberts Mund, stets darauf bedacht, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Wer wusste schon, wie viel der Preuße mitbekam oder nicht?

Ivan ließ seinen Blick über Gilberts Gesicht wandern – er war fasziniert davon, wie verletzlich und schutzlos der Preuße in seinen Armen lag. Das Eis und der Schnee in seinen Haaren waren geschmolzen, sodass die silbergrauen Haare nun klitschnass sein Gesicht umrahmten und feuchte Spuren von Tauwasser über seine Haut liefen. Sie sahen viel dunkler aus als Ivan sie in Erinnerung hatte. Wer wusste schon, ob er den Preußen jemals wieder so sehen würde, von so nahe? Wäre Gilbert bei Bewusstsein und einigermaßen bei Verstand, würde er wahrscheinlich versuchen so viel Distanz zwischen sich selbst und Ivan zu bekommen wie es nur ging. Bei dem Gedanken wurde Russland etwas wehmütig. Gilberts bebende Lippen funkelten in der schummerigen Beleuchtung des Frachtraums mit den Spuren von Vodka. Ein Klos bildete sich in Ivans Hals und er bemerkte, dass sein Herz auf einmal anfing, sehr schnell zu schlagen. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

_Was … !? Wieso …_

Er schluckte, versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ivan war sich selbst nicht sicher, warum er auf einmal so aufgeregt war – er ermahnte sich Ruhe zu bewahren, immerhin war er nicht alleine. Auf einmal hatte die Situation eine ganz neue Bedeutung bekommen, etwas fast anrüchiges. Sein Griff um den zitternden Körper wurde etwas fester.

… _das liegt nur daran, dass er … nicht bei sich ist. Sobald er bei Sinnen wäre …_

Ivan verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte er einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund.

Nach einem großen Schluck Vodka für sich selbst um den Gedanken zu verjagen, machte Ivan weiter wo er aufgehört hatte, und flößte Gilbert behutsam noch mehr von dem Hochprozentigem ein.

Stellenweise befürchtete Ivan, aus Versehen von Gilbert gebissen zu werden, da sich sein Zittern mit der Zeit zu verstärken schien und seine Zähne dementsprechend zu klappern begannen. Er entschied sich, Gilberts vermehrte Muskelkontraktionen als ein positives Zeichen zu deuten.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und der Wagen kam zum Stehen. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht - das große Anwesen einige Kilometer außerhalb Moskaus, das Ivan mit seinen Schwestern und anderen gelegentlich wechselnden Nationen bewohnte. Zur Zeit war vieles noch nicht geklärt - der Krieg der den Kontinent in Brand gesteckt hatte, hatte längst seine Flammen eingebüßt, und glühte nur noch wie eine Hand voll alter Kohle in einem Kamin. So relativ kurz er gewesen war, so schrecklich zeigten sich nach und nach seine Folgen immer deutlicher.

Ivans Schwestern waren bereits in das große Anwesen eingezogen und die anderen Nationen, die von der roten Arme befreit worden waren, fluktuierten zwischen ihren eigenen Hauptstädten und Moskau. Es würde nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis auch sie permanent hier, bei Russland, ihr zu Hause finden würden.

Es überraschte Ivan nicht, Ukraine in der Tür stehen zu sehen, als er aus dem Lader stieg, den bewusstlosen Körper vor sich her tragend. Als er näher kam, erkannte er, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck von fragend augenblicklich zu finster wechselte, als sie bemerkte, wen genau Ivan da mitbrachte.

"Bruder", begrüßte sie ihn steif. Ivan lächelte und legte ein wenig den Kopf schief.

"Du dachtest auch er wäre hinüber, oder?"

Ukraine schwieg, schaute zu, wie Gilbert zitterte und sonst kein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Sie antwortete vorsichtig: "Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich gedacht habe." Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite, machte ihrem Bruder Platz, der sogleich eintrat. Ivan setzte Gilbert vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab, sodass sein Oberkörper gegen die Wand lehnte. Die Tür schloss hinter ihnen, und Ivan bemerkte in der plötzlichen Stille des Hauses, dass er etwas angestrengt atmete - ein völlig unkooperativer Körper war besonders schwierig zu tragen. Ihn alleine die Treppe hochzubekommen würde nicht einfach werden - er hasste es, seine Schwester in dieser Situation nach Hilfe zu fragen, aber sie war die Einzige, die zur Zeit im Haus war.

"Am besten nimmst du die Beine und ich den Oberkörper."

Mit einem Blick zu seiner Schwester sah Ivan sofort, dass sein Vorhaben ihr Unbehagen bereitete. Sie reagierte nicht, ließ ihren Blick zu Boden sinken und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

"Sofia."

Ivan zog rasch seinen Mantel und die Uniformjacke aus und krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch. "Was ist los?"

"Er wird hier bleiben, nicht wahr?", fragte sie tonlos und wusste bereits die Antwort auf ihre Frage.

"Ja. Alles weitere wird nach Ende des Kriegs geklärt werden."

"..."

Sie machte immer noch keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen - Ivan seufzte leise und trat an seine Schwester heran, strich ihr über ihr Haar. "Ich weiß, dass du verletzt bist. Das sind wir alle", beschwichtigte er sie. "Aber jetzt ... braucht er Hilfe. Siehst du?"

Sofia schaute erst Ivan in die Augen, dann folgte sie dem Blick ihres Bruders auf den hellen Schopf des Preußen hinab, der immer noch mitleiderregend auf dem Boden saß und zitterte.

"Es wird alles anders. Das verspreche ich dir, Sofia", fügte Ivan sanft hinzu und klemmte eine Strähne ihrer blonden Haare hinter ihr Ohr. Endlich entspannte sich ihr Gesicht etwas und sie nickte stumm.

Wie erwartet wurde es ein wahrer Kraftakt, Gilbert in die erste Etage zu befördern. Sie mussten eigentlich nur eine große Treppe hinaufsteigen, dann den Gang hinunter und in eines der leeren Zimmer. Als sie den bewusstlosen Körper auf das Bett sinken ließen, waren sowohl Ivan als auch Sofia dennoch außer Atem. Ivan vermutete, dass es an den andauernden Entbehrungen und Strapazen des Krieges lag, dass sie nun alle mehr oder weniger schlecht belastbar geworden waren. Es war einfach zu viel geschehen auf dem alten Kontinent.

Sofia schaute unverwandt auf Gilberts Körper hinab, als sie wieder zu Atem kam. Ivan war klar, dass es seiner Schwester widerstrebte, dem Preußen zu helfen, der mit dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie alle herbe Verluste hinnehmen mussten. Besetzungen, Deportationen, Volksaufstände, die blutig niedergeschlagen wurden - Gilbert würde einen schweren Stand bei den Anderen haben.

"Natalia ist noch auf der Jagd?"

Sofia nickte stumm und Ivan seufzte vor Erleichterung. Es war schwierig genug nur mit Ukraine diese Situation zu meistern. Würde ihm seine andere Schwester noch zusätzlich am Bein hängen, wäre er wohl endgültig überfordert, keinen Streit ausbrechen zu lassen.

Ivan bemerkte, dass Sofia näher an das Bett auf dem Gilbert lag heran trat und eine Hand ausstreckte, um nach etwas an Gilberts Hals zu fischen.

_Ah, ... natürlich würde sie es bemerken._

"Das ist es also. Ich dachte mir doch, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte", murmelte seine Schwester nachdenklich und richtete ihren Blick sogleich vorwurfsvoll auf Ivan. Sofia konnte mindestens so furchteinflößend sein wie ihre Schwester, das wusste Ivan gut - deshalb trat er einen Schritt zurück und ermahnte sich selbst, nun so vorsichtig wie möglich vorzugehen.

"Ich habe gründlich darüber nachgedacht. Und im Angesicht der Umstände in denen wir uns befinden ist es unsere einzige Wahl."

Ivan schluckte schwer. Die Resignation und Trauer, die sich im Gesicht seiner Schwester spiegelte, schmerzte ihn.

"Nicht _unsere_ Wahl. Es ist deine", erwiderte sie mit flacher, tonloser Stimme. "Als hätten wir ein Mitspracherecht!"

Sich seiner Schwester langsam nähernd, sprach Ivan mit leiser, behutsamer Stimme auf sie ein: "Sofia, ... die Zukunft steht uns offen! Es ist eine Chance für uns -"

"Das sagst du_ immer_, aber du denkst nicht mal eine Sekunde daran, was es für dieses Haus bedeutet!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und Ivan fürchtete, sie würde gleich entweder anfangen zu weinen oder ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen - oder beides. "Gerade ... _das_ ...", sie gestikulierte vage in Richtung von Gilberts Bett, " ... ist doch nur das, was _du_ wolltest ... "

Sie verstummte und hielt sich eine zitternde Hand vor den Mund, als hätte sie erst jetzt bemerkt, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Ivan beobachtete sie nur, stumm. Es gab nichts, was er nun sagen oder tun könnte, was Sofia beruhigen würde. Jahrzehnte voller kaum gelöster Spannungen und Konflikte lagen hinter ihnen - und auch hinter Natalia. Ihre mehr oder weniger freiwillig geformten neuen Bande waren noch zerbrechlich und kaum belastbar ... Ivan wusste, dass er seine Schwester mit der Wahl, die er getroffen hatte, auf die Probe stellen würde.

Ivans Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung. Nicht einmal das nonchalante leere Lächeln das er so oft trug zierte das blasse Gesicht. Sofia ließ ihre Hand sinken und ihren Blick unsicher und ziellos über den Boden wandern. " ... du weißt, wie ich das meine."

"Ja. Ich weiß, wie du das meinst."

Das würde nichts an seiner Entscheidung ändern. Sofia wusste das.

Die Stille im Raum wurde zunehmend unangenehmer.

"Mach' bitte den Kamin an, ja? Ich muss jetzt weiter", sprach Ivan in einem möglichst neutralen Ton, um Sofia nicht noch weiter aufzuregen. Doch er würde keine Kompromisse in seinem Vorhaben eingehen, nicht einmal für seine Schwestern. Ukraine wäre naiv, etwas anderes von ihm zu erwarten. Etwas wehmütig blickte Ivan ein letztes Mal auf die zitternde Form des Preußen, bevor er sich schweren Herzens wieder in Bewegung setzte.

Ukraine machte ein überraschtes Geräusch und streckte ihren Arm zögernd aus, als wolle sie nach Ivans Arm greifen. Als hätte sie sich eines besseren besonnen, hielt sie in der Bewegung inne, und ließ ihren Arm wieder sinken. Ivan blieb stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, und wartete.

"... wann kommst du wieder?"

Das wohlvertraute Lächeln schlüpfte wieder auf Ivans Gesicht, als wäre es nie fort gewesen.

"Wenn das getan ist, was getan werden muss."

Sofia legte den Kopf schief. "Wohin gehst du?"

Ivan lachte. Er drehte sich um und strahlte seine Schwester an.

"Nach Berlin!"

* * *

A/N; So, hier endlich das zweite Kapitel! :) Ich bin froh trotz Arbeit und Uni-Stress doch so relativ zügig das nächste Kapitel fertiggestellt zu haben. Es würde mich freuen, Feedback zu erhalten! 3


End file.
